


To Make It Right

by l4ugh1ngS0ngs (GYPAFY)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Bubbles, M/M, confused!Jake, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/l4ugh1ngS0ngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in Jake's life feels right. But a certain boy with anime shades may be able to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, when I find something, or do something for the first time, it just feels right. But why does everything else feel so wrong?

 

I ponder this as I walk down the sidewalk to my house. It is something I have thought about for a long time, taking hours just contemplating whether the picture of life is framed wrong for everybody…or if it's just me.

 

A large bag on my right hand contains notebooks of various colors and sizes, many packets of pencils, and everything else a boy and his sister may need for the school year that looms ahead.

 

Once I arrive home, I push the key into the door, turning it left, before I realize that you have to turn it right for the door to open.

 

This is what I mean.

 

As I walk through the door, I am met with a cry of, "Hey Jake! Did you remember to buy me my pink sparkle pen?" I laugh slightly, nodding, and reaching into my bag. She squeals loudly when I give her the pen, and I look up to see my smiling parents walk in through the living room doors.

 

"Someone's excited for school," My mom comments.

 

"Of course I am!" My sister replies. "I'll finally get too see Beth and Kathy and Lily and…" While my sister rambles on about her friends, my mind wanders to the strange feeling rushing through me. It has always been there, this undeniable feeling of doubt, plaguing me through my childhood and through my previous teenage years. I have long since learned to ignore it, but it feels like it's getting stronger. I quickly get out of the conversation and move quickly into my room.

 

It’s okay being in my room. It’s so much easier to be alone. When I’m alone I don’t have to constantly remind myself that they _are_ my family and I do love them.

 

It’s the same with school. I have best friends there, but it certainly doesn’t feel like it. I have good times with them, sure, but it just doesn’t feel like a friendship should, no matter what they label it.

 

I look out my window, slightly surprised to see that the pink stripes of the sunset have already been engulfed by the blackness of the September night.

 

After setting my alarm, I climb into bed, and let my mind wonder about the coming year.

 

*** 

A screeching alarm brings me into reality, and… wow, I am not used to getting up this early. My hand slams down on what I assume is the snooze button and I roll to the side. Unfortunately, I miss the snooze button, and the incessant beeping continues. Slowly, I roll out of bed, turn off the alarm.

 

After getting ready, I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. After eating, we head to school.

***

 

 So here I am. Just another kid in mix of high school. It just doesn’t…

 

Nope. Not going to think like that. I have to get to class. Where I am I going? I look down at the schedule handed to me just moments ago. Ms…Serket. Part of me smiles on instinct. I have no idea why.

 

I shove the schedule into my bag and start towards the west wing. I observe the mass of people, older and younger, surrounding me on all sides. When I am almost to the staircase, something catches my eye.

 

Someone is wearing shades…in school. And maybe it’s just the shades putting me off, but I would say that that kid is looking directly at me.

 

I shift my gaze and continue walking, slightly turning myself and hoping I do not crash into the other boy. Surely enough, our shoulders touch. I continue walking, but the strange guy stops.

 

“You’re going the wrong way.”

 

 A jolt of… something runs through me. I raise an eyebrow in question.

 

“Yes, you,” he says. “Ms. Serket’s classroom is this way.” Then he continues walking.

 

That was…odd.

 

Strangely enough, when I look back down schedule, it does say that Ms.Serket is in east wing of our school. Huh, I would’ve sworn it said west…

 

I follow the boy in the shades through the winding halls of our school. I look around at the many other children on our side, curious why none of them seem to notice him, or him cartoonish shades.

 

We reach the classroom, a small sign to my left informing me that this is room 612, and indeed the room of Ms. Serket.

 

Ms. Serket seems nice enough, I think as I sit next to the mystery boy with the shades. Though his eyes are still hidden I can get a better look at him now.

 

His platinum blonde hair is slightly spiked up, lining his pale face. His mouth is turned downwards, giving him an overall look of concentration as he stares towards Ms. Serket at the front of the classroom. I now notice that he is also wearing a shirt…with a hat on it, and seems to have a crudely done tattoo on his arm. Am I the only one that finds this boy a bit odd?

 

Then something hits me. My schedule had been in my bag when this guy had turned me around. How did he know where I was supposed to be?

 

I shoot him a look, but he doesn’t seem to notice. My glaring stops as I hear my name.

 

“Jake English? Jake?” I hear.

 

“Here,” I simply reply. The teacher continues calling out names, and I notice the boy’s head turn towards me. In the moment that we look at each other, I get a strong urge to reach out and take off his ridiculous shades. A second later, I recall that I don’t even know this boy. He doesn’t matter to me.

 

“Dirk Strider?” Ms. Serket calls, eyes landing on the strange boy beside me. He mutters a response and she looks away.

 

Dirk Strider...I'll have to remember that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an in-between chapter, I'm sorry. It's short, but I had to get it out there so there wouldn't be a gigantic lapse of time between certain events.
> 
> Also, comment with any other pairings you might want added. I have a pretty good idea where this is going, but I would love to put another couple into the mix!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Chapter 2**

 

Turns out that I don’t have to try to remember Dirk’s name. It is called out loud and clear in all of my classes, each getting the mumbled response of, “Here.”

 

He’s very confusing. Something about him--I can’t put my finger on it--is making him stand out in my mind.

 

I guess nothing is better at clearing your mind then lunch with friends on the first day.

 

I guess.

 

I walk through the lunchroom, loud sounds of talking and laughter in the air. But after I get my lunch, I suddenly don’t want to be in here. There are too many people. The greasy smell makes me want to puke. Everyone is _too loud_ and I just have to get _out_.

 

I quicken my pace, exiting the lunchroom and going towards the student lounge. I slow as I realize that I have completely ditched my friends.

 

It really shouldn’t be that easy.

 

I continue until I am in the student area. Which is completely inhabited by seniors. Why did I think this was a good idea again? I start to turn, but halfway through, I remember something. There is a small table, just up the platform and too the left. The suddenness of the thought brings me to the table, and I find none other than Dirk Strider.

 

Contrary to his behavior in class, he seems to be deep conversation with a girl I’ve never seen before. And to my surprise, he looks extremely comfortable. Every time a teacher or another student was talking to him, I noticed that he would tense up and spurt an intelligent-yet-awkward statement. They would usually ignore him after that.

 

Do I sound like a stalker?

 

As I get closer, the smell of alcohol hits my nose, and I stop, just barely hearing their conversation.

 

“-everythang?!?” She slurs. A slight smile plays across Dirk’s face. It’s a good look on him.

 

“Yes, and we need to find a way to without-“ Immediately both of their eyes go to me. Alarmed appearances take over all of our faces, Dirk recovering to his cool façade the fastest.

 

“Sup English,” He says, and the atmosphere goes straight from awkward to normal.

 

“Hey…Dirk,” I reply, slowly walking towards them. As I get closer the tension gets more and more thick. Why am I even here? I could easily avoid all of this awkwardness by turning right now, and… that thought is not even worth finishing. I know I’m staying here. Something is drawing me to this boy. But…why?

 

“Can I sit here?” I ask after a bit, trying to act as normal as possible. The girl looks toward Dirk, gives him a large smile, and stands. Then, too my surprise, she wraps her arms around me.

 

“See ya later Jakey!” She says loudly, causing a few curious eyes to flicker towards us. She flips her scarf over her shoulder as she walks down the platform and out of the school, leaving Dirk and me alone.

 

“Ummm…” I start, not sure what to say. Normally I would be extremely awkward about something like this. I didn’t even know that girl, and she decides to hug me and called me Jakey. But it doesn’t feel as strange as it should, so I put down my tray and sit next to Dirk.

 

***

 

As I walk though the door of the school, Dirk still plague my mind. We didn’t have many afternoon classes together, but we talked quite a bit over lunch. Even though I was happy to tell him about myself, I didn’t get much about him. And I have so many questions. Where is he from? Why is he so touchy around other people? Why does he strike me as so different from everyone else? What’s with his shades, and why do I feel like I shouldn’t ask about them?

 

As I walk down the street, I look behind me and see the mass of kids dispersing onto the streets in front of them. I pause for a moment, eyes searching the crowd until I find who I’m looking for.

 

I see him on the road across from me, and a spontaneous decision is made. I'm going to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake sees something very unexpected while following Dirk through the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a visual, look here: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006115

Chapter 3

Dirk walks casually, arm swaying back and forth as his legs move. His eyes dart around the scenery around him, and an almost surprised expression takes over his face as he continues to walk.

I catch up and start walking parallel to him. He doesn’t seem to notice. My eyes are drawn to him, only straying when I suspect he may be looking in my direction. I watch his smooth movements, the swing of his hips, oh so mesmerizing.

Uhh… Is this really the time to start thinking like that?

A small part of me still wonders why I am bringing myself to do this, even with the knowledge that I may be thoroughly reprimanded for being home late.

Whatever.

He takes the next turn and I mirror him, turning to face the street. Cars rush by in front of me, while he continues on. Finally, the light switches to green. I swiftly walk towards him, not noticing that he has stopped until I have reached the sidewalk again.

He stopped just 15 feet in front of me, for what seems like no particular reason. He is not on a phone or looking around, just perfectly still, as if he has frozen in time. I stop as well. Does he know that I’m following him? Should I continue walking? Or should I just stay still and hope he doesn’t turn around?

I decide to walk past him, ready with the lame excuse of, ‘I was taking the long walk home.’ I walk the short distance between us, my pace only a bit slower than before. I pass him, pausing only for a second, expecting some form of acknowledgement from the un-moving boy. 

I continue walking, but stop and turn around. Dirk is a really nice guy, and I was pretty sure he would say something, even if it disrupted my unconventional plan of following him. We are facing each other, a few feet apart, but still earning strange looks from those who pass by.

Confused, I start to turn back around, until I realize: Dirk is not breathing. The slight movement of his shoulders while he was walking down the streets is no longer there. He is perfectly still.

“Dirk?” I ask cautiously, taking a step closer to him. I wish I could see if his eyes were open. His face is completely expressionless, and I didn’t realize someone could be so still without being dead. 

Something in me starts panicking. What’s happening to Dirk? Is he okay? 

I step closer to him, our bodies only a foot apart. He is still not breathing.

“Dirk?!?” I repeat, louder this time, again bringing more faces to watch the scene that I am creating.

Until I put my hands on his shoulders.

Everyone around us freezes. Everything is still. A tree is leaning to the side without the help of the wind. A mothers face is contorted into a disapproving look, but it doesn’t revert back to the contentedness that was on her face just a moment ago.

I try to remove my hands from Dirk’s shoulders, but I find that I am frozen too. I can’t move. My eyes dart around the scene, desperately trying to figure out what is happening.

Suddenly, the world starts falling apart. My reality is in pieces. The scene in front of me falls into blackness, and I’m less nervous, but so confused. 

***  
My head hurts. I’m… where am I? What happened?

Everything around me is black. I look down and am surprised to see, that I cannot see myself. But… I can still move. What?

I move forward, noting to myself that I am not as fearful as I probably should be. The blackness around me is giving me a strange comfort that I have never had before, and I revel in it as I continue forward.

After about a minute of traveling, a speck of gold in front of me catches my attention. I go towards it, also noticing the larger blue circle next to it. 

These are not circles…

They are huge, and as I get closer I notice that the gold circle has another small circle connected to it. I go towards that. 

My non-existent feet touch the ground, and I look around me. Everything is a beautiful yellow-golden color, and many white figures walk past without a glance. I walk among them, following a specific one through the buildings around us. It looks very distressed, unlike many of the others that have mostly blank expressions. 

The thing that I am following holds a bundle of flowers, and I silently watch as it moves into a clearing. It seems that it is walking to a grave of some sorts. I float up into the air, wanting to a good view of what is happening. 

I move so that I am high over the grave. In fact, it seems that I am a little too high too even see what is going on. 

I lower myself, my eyes focusing on the bed of flowers around what seems to be a human boy. I continue down, down, noting that the golden clothes he wears blend in with the atmosphere. That I realize something, and my blood runs cold.

That boy is me. 

I land back on the ground; so, so, confused. Am I dead? 

My limp body seems pale amongst the many colors of roses surrounding it. I would be scared if I wasn’t so baffled. 

Then I hear something. Echoing through the world around me, but yet, it seems I am the only one that can hear it.

“Jake!” “Jake!”

Again and again my names is called, but I can’t find the owner of the voice. I frantically search the golden world, needing to find it, needing to find him.

I go upwards, back into blackness. And then my eyes open.

***

I see shades. 

I look down to see Dirk’s hand on my chest. His hand is glowing.

I look back up, but only for a moment before I collapse onto the ground in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me so happy when I see that someone has given me kudos or even if the number of hits has gone up. So thank you all for reading! I love you all! -LS


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake remembers.

**Chapter 4**

 

My eyes blink open. My back hurts. Where am I now? At least it seems I’m in a room this time. Wait a minute…

 

Dirk.

 

I sit up from my uncomfortable position on this bed, and I’m admiring the billards-ball sheets when Dirk comes in.

 

I’m not really sure what to say to him.

 

I’ve known him for a grand total of… what time is it? I look out the window to find that it is pitch black outside, only a street lamp visible in the distance. Well, around maybe 10 hours, and in the time, I’ve:

 

1) Visited a strange golden world where I was dead

2) Not felt the strangely overwhelming feeling that I’ve felt my entire life

3) Been frozen in time?

4) Maybe, possibly, developed a small feelings for him…

 

What on earth do you say to that?

 

I give him a questioning look.

 

He immediately takes on a defensive look and opens his mouth, but it seems that he thinks over what he was going to say, and his expression returns to normal.

 

“Jake-I,” he says, cutting himself off.

 

“Jake, do you remember anything?” The question hangs in the air for a moment, as it is not what I was expecting him to say.

 

“I remember seeing myself dead,” I reply, still not completely sure how to respond. How about an explanation about _where_ I saw myself? Or your glowing hand? Anything? I’m more confused than ever.

 

At first Dirk looks surprised, possibly even happy. But he quickly becomes confused and possibly sad? It so hard to tell with those silly shades. 

 

“No, I mean anything from before?” He responds, putting great stress on the word  _before_. What before? School? That _was_ the first time I saw him, the first time my attention was grabbed by those annoying shades.

 

I don’t respond. He looks disheartened.

 

“Um… do you recognize either of these names?” He says, mumbling something before he lists:

 

“Jane Crocker?

Roxy Lalonde?”

 

I don’t.

 

“Gcat?” He throws in, looking up so that our heads are level with eachother. But I barely notice this.

 

I’m so confused. Everything in my head has suddenly started moving and I can’t tell one thought from another. Jane? Roxy? Do I know them? I don’t know them? Do I? What? Pictures and memories rush through my head and I try to keep track, but I can’t, and…

 

I tilt my head down and close my eyes, the thought of Dirk thinking strangely about this only on my mind for half a second, before the tornado of confusion continues whipping about my head.

 

I reach out in my mind, hoping that I can latch onto something; a memory, a thought, just _something_ to stop the growing mush my brain is becoming.

 

Then it stops. I am in the eye of the storm, and everything is okay.

 

Everything is okay, and I know what I have to do.

 

My eyes open, and my head returns to facing a seemingly confused Dirk. Before he can say anything, I reach my hands out, and take off his shades.

 

As soon I see his glistening orange irises, I’ve seen them before.

 

I’ve lived on a jungle on a pacific island all of my life, and I’ve played a game called SBURB with my friends, Jane, Dirk, and Roxy. I’ve dated Dirk and felt bad about being so ignorant towards Jane, and I’ve been to the Land of Mounds and Xenon. I’ve talked with a dead troll and helped Jade create her present for John.

 

I’ve drifted without knowing for sure if I would see all of them again.

 

It comes back to me in parts, and some of it is not completely there, but I remember. I remember seeing Lord English the great battle we had. I remember knowing that our powers were not at their greatest, and feeling so, so tired. I remember the perky cerulean troll girl that warned us. Told us _not too sleep._

 

We were in a strange place, not a separate timeline, but some sort of hole in time that Lord English had created with his powers. Dream bubbles were faulty the girl had said. Do not sleep.

 

_You could be trapped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there are probably only two more chapters left, but this has been fun to write, and a personal achievement on my part. Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I wanted to leave it there. Next chapter should be up sooner than usual. Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. I loooooooove reading comments! If you like the story, or if you think you know something that would help me improve my writing, please, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve, and I will try to reply! Thanks to the people that have commented, and Thanks again for reading! -LS 
> 
> ::::D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates will come every 1-4 days. Thanks♥! -LS


End file.
